Her Secret Love
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Oneshot. I know I made Ada OOC, but she's supposed to be in this story! Please don't flame about that! You can flame about anything else but that. Real summary: She just couldn't stop from seeing him. She would go in the middle of the night to see him just for a moment. She wished but something would happen between them but stopped herself everytime. She knew this: She loved him.


**A/N I know Ada completely OOC. I made her that way because she always blocks off her emotion and I thought it would be nice to show a different side to her. One that she hides: her soft and tender side. Enjoy!**

The darkness swallowed her lithe body as she ran over the rooftops. She jumped and grabbed the flag pole, twisting her body so she landed on the ledge of the roof she knew so well from the past visits.

Ada Wong was on what she called a little vacation. She would take breaks from her constant jobs, often going to visit the one man she ever truly loved, Leon Scott Kennedy.

On these little vacations she would come to his apartment the Secret Service provided him with no fee and would watch him sleep. A little stalkerish, she admits, but she just can't seem to stop this new little habit.

She slid down and opened the screen door. For an agent who survived Raccoon City, Spain, Tall Oaks and Spain, he didn't take too many precautions. She closed the door and walked slowly through the living room and into the kitchen, dragging her finger over the counter. She had dressed specially for this occasion, wearing a red halter shirt and black mini skirt with black flats. No gloves or high heels tonight. Not for this.

She walked through the hallway and into the bedroom. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him laying there, shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms. The blanket had been kicked so it was hanging off the bed. She slowly walked over and stopped at the edge of the bed. She pondered for a moment before cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed, relieved when it only sank under her weight with no squeak. She reached over and lightly touched his lean muscled chest, slowly running her finger down to his six-pack abs. You get some muscles from all those disasters, she guessed.

She traced the hard muscled almost teasingly and was rewarded when he squirmed and turned towards her slightly.

"Ada…" She stopped her ministrations as she heard it. He was dreaming of her? That was a new one. She toed off her flats and slid slowly into bed next to him putting her arm under her head as she studied his face. While awake, he was always tensed, prepared for anything, and it was almost as if he was bothered by something. In his sleep, however, he was peaceful almost content. A man as handsome as him shouldn't have so many frown lines, she told herself.

Leon shifted closer to her, seeking her warmth before wrapping an arm around her small waist and she froze. Ugh. She tried to pry his arm from around her waist only to freeze again when he stirred before slipping back into unconsciousness. She breathed out through her nose deeply before wriggling trying to slip out from his grip. Her socked feet hit the rug and she slipped out with a relieved sigh. That was too close.

She stared at him through half-lidded eyes, her heart aching to wake him and tell him everything. But she couldn't. Not here. Not now. Her eyes caught on something and she rounded the bed quickly but quietly.

Her makeup.

He kept it. Her heart seemed to flutter but she pushed the feeling away. She didn't want to but she couldn't show any emotion. That's what she was built for. What she trained herself to do. She reached and grabbed it, fitting it in the palm of her hand. She pocketed it before pulling something else out. It was her Ipod. She never really had any use for it, just using it when she got bored. On the back of it was her trademark icon: The butterfly. She put it screen down so the butterfly showed before turning on her heel and walking over and slipping on her flats.

Ada paused before leaning over and kissing Leon's forehead in a tender moment. She turned and walked slowly out and through the kitchen and living room once more. Her heart tugged and she pushed it away. Time for work once more. She pulled the screen door open and walked out, closing it behind her. She took one more glance before vaulting over the railing and taking off running as soon as she hit the ground. There was one thing she knew for sure.

He would always be her secret love.

**A/N What do you think? Should I add something on, maybe Leon's P.O.V.? Review!**


End file.
